Session 15 - Balagen 22-24
Characters: Party: Test Ranger - Human Ranger, Hank Hill the Third - Human Cleric, Urgan Durbul, Esq. - Half-Orc Wizard, Regoo - Kobold Sorcerer, Meryur Mandri Bilryn Wrever Quopip Feldri Yegrim - Gnome Bard, Tormund Ironforge - Dwarf Fighter NPCs: Lucerne Wildpaw, Sheondirth, Gorog 'alfhed, Kerix Thiccarus Previous Session: Session 14 - Balagen 18 - 22 | Next Session: Session 16 - Balagen 22 - 26 Session 15: Big City Life, Big Bear GAINZ The party split into 3 groups as they entered the city, with Tormund, Test and Feldri heading to the gladiator arena to get recruits to go fight Orrok; Regoo and Urgan heading to the marketplace to look for new spells and magic items; and Hank and Lucerne heading with Sheondirth into the Religion district to see about healing for the dragon. Hank quickly realized there would be a problem with restoring the dragon and decided to stop into his temple, while Regoo and Urgan were disrespected at Salvatore's. This caused them to look for another store to gather magical items from. The gladiator group found out that they would need a sponsor for the arena, either another fighter could sponsor them, or they could get a wealthy sponsor to pay for their registration. The group decided to head to the noble district to look for sponsors. Back with Hank, he decided even his temple is not secure for restoring the dragon, so he hightails it back to the rest of the party. Regoo and Urgan finish their shopping at Storm's Decent, then return as well, reuniting the party. The party begins discussing how to proceed and realizes that Urgan has a quite substantial amount of gold that may be used to get them into the tournament. They spend 3000 gold getting Tormund into the tournament, while Test decides against registering as it will probably not be worth his time he feels. Especially after the registrar informs him that if he's afraid of dying, this ain't the place for him to be fighting. They then went to a betting house and laying down money on Tormund. The day ends with the party regrouping and finding out that Lucerne also got herself a sponsor and will be participating in the tournament. The group decided to also bet on the druid. Lucerne also provided the group with the gold for a hotel room, which they decided to get in the Dragon's Final Rest. Urgan used this opportunity to summon a familiar for himself. The party rested for the night, except for Regoo. The Kobold decided to get a little revenge for himself on the rude employee at Salvatore's. He used his familiar to look around the store, then gave it an anchor token, which, when the mouse entered Salvatore's, triggered a mystic alarm. The kobold felt a hold person spell being cast on him and booked it. Shiny was unable to get away as a second hold person was cast on him, dropping him to the ground. He snarled and snapped at the guard and the old man and got himself arrested and dragged to prison. In the morning, the party gathered at the arena. The day's events were successful for the party, who nabbed both first and second place. Urgan finished summoning his familiar and decided to check out the cost of some scrolls he had, which caused the main clerk at Salvatore's to throw accusatory words at the half-orc, but was unable to get Urgan to admit to anything as he did not know of Regoo's plans. The party then gathered at the bar for a celebration and Feldri sang joyous songs of Tormund's victories, getting the crowd excited about the dwarven warrior. Gorog and Tormund shared some words and threats with laughter. Tormund also offered a drink to Lucerne, who accepted the fighter's attempt to make things more amicable between the two. The party discussed what to do about Regoo, deciding on Tormund to go speak to the prison guards. The party rested again for an evening. Tormund went to the jail house where Regoo basically admitted he tried to murder the guy in Salvatore's. Armed with this knowledge, Tormund finds out if he can duel for Regoo's life with an affirmative. Tormund took this knowledge to the group and Urgan asked to get a chance to defend Regoo. Thus began the adventures of Urgan Durbul, Esq. During the time Urgan spent hitting the books, Test started hitting Lucerne as the two practiced bare knuckle boxing. Tormund took this time to begin a practice duel with the Silver Knight, Kerix. The silver knight got trounced while Test and Lucerne had a much closer battle. Hank went to find out about the army's movements, but found himself talking to Gorog about Orrok. After a short discussion, the orc decided to join the group in facing down Orrok. He seems a little more likely to kill then ask questions like Test wants, but hey, allies! Also, the adventures of Urgan Durbul, Attorney at Law came to an abrupt end as the orc realized there was a lot more to law then he thought. Tormund challenges Lucerne to a bare knuckle, no magic brawl. The two fight, with Tormund clearly having an advantage. Feldri beings whipping the crowd into a frenzy, getting several of them to pledge to follow Tormund into battle. This goes on until Lucerne tries to trip the dwarf. She fails and the dwarf responds by suplexing the druid. Being cocky, he holds her up a good thirty seconds, during which she shifts into a bear form. He is able to maintain the hold and suplexes the bear. Tormund, Suplexer of Bears, is born. He gets mad at Lucerne, who only informs him she was trying to make him look good. The day ends on another bar night, Tormund getting shitfaced as only dwarves do, Lucerne seeming to drink an equal amount of wine. Feldri further pumps up Tormund's attributes, while the others go about their various businesses. Category:Session Recap Category:Lucerne Wildpaw Category:Shannon Category:Gorog 'alfhed Category:Kerix Thiccarus